


On the Seventh Day...

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Lucky you, oh my God, married to Dr. McNally.  She's so cool."





	On the Seventh Day...

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Mom, we’re outta here.”

“Where is outta here?”

Fitz came into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of Sunny D from the refrigerator.

“Me and Scooter…”

“Scooter and I.”

“Mom.”

“Yes?” she gave him the look.

“OK, Scooter and I are going to see the little league game at the park. Then we’re meeting Meenah for some lunch. I don’t know about after that, probably back here.”

“Do you have your cell phone?” 

“Yes ma'am.”

“Make sure your grandfather takes his sweater. If I tell him it is patronizing, if you do it you are the concerned grandson.”

“I’ll make sure.”

He went to leave and Nancy threw the dishrag at him.

“Hey! What's that about?”

“No kiss. You ought to be ashamed of yourself.”

“Aw, I'm sorry mama.” He said it like the Eminem song and rushed to kiss her cheek. “We’ll see you later. Oh hey, what are you and mum doing today?”

“I don’t know…together stuff.”

“Well the mall is open and my birthday is coming so…”

“Get out.”

“Yes ma'am. Bye.”

Fitz left and Nancy sat down at the table with her sandwich. Damn, she forgot to ask if anyone walked the dog. She would take him for a quick run around the block if she and Lauren decided to go out.

***

“Hello baby.”

Lauren looked up from her book and smiled. She was lying on the couch; she put her book on the table as Nancy joined her. They kissed for a while. Lauren pushed the strap of Nancy’s tank top aside to bite her shoulder.

“We will be alone for the afternoon.” Lauren murmured.

“That’s true.”

“And I was thinking of spending it naked.”

“That is a viable plan, but we need to go out.”

“Where?” Lauren pouted.

“The mall.”

“You hate the mall.”

“I know that. Fitz reminded me that his birthday is coming soon…we need to buy him gifts.”

“So the brand new Buick Rendezvous was not enough?”

“The car is fine but he is sixteen and expecting it. We need to buy him a little something.”

They did not move Lauren. She did not want to leave the couch, unless they were going to the bed.

“Nancy…”

“Baby, we will go out, buy a gift, come home and get as naked as you want. Its not as if I don’t want you…you know I always want you. Still, I'm not going to have much time this week for shopping. It will be fun.”

“OK. Gimme a kiss.”

“I can give you more than that. No one said we had to go out right now.”

“Yea!”

They were kissing again and Rupert jumped on the couch, leash in mouth. He let out a loud bark.

“Go away dog.” Lauren swatted at him.

“I better walk him; I don’t think Fitz took him out since this morning.”

“The odds of me getting laid are slimmer and slimmer.”

“You act as if you don’t get laid now you will never get laid again.”

“What's your point?”

Nancy laughed, kissing her nose. She climbed off the couch and took Rupert’s leash from his mouth.

“You have to take a shower anyway baby. I will be back in about ten minutes.” She kissed her.

“OK.”

***

“So I thought we would buy him a classic jersey and matching hat. He would love that.”

“I still say the car was enough but that sounds nice.”

“Good. Our son is a good boy and he is hitting a milestone birthday. He deserves this. Play along like you have something on your mind other than sex.”

“I have lots of things on my mind, thank you.”

“Tell me then.”

“I won't now, since you decided to be snippy.”

Nancy’s arm was around Lauren’s waist; she dipped her hand to pinch her ass. She kissed Nancy’s cheek.

“Perhaps for being such a good sport we can stop in one of these many stores and buy a trinket for my favorite girl.”

“Really?”

“Mmm hmm. Victoria’s Secret, Ann Taylor…”

“Govberg?”

“Perhaps.”

“We better get Fitz’s jersey.”

“I thought that would perk you up baby doll.”

They went to Mitchell and Ness where Nancy picked out the Walter Payton jersey and a Chicago Bears hat. While she was no football expert, she knew Payton was the all-time leading running back in NFL history and that was Fitz’s position. Everyone said he was so good at what he did…recruiters were already looking at him. He was poised to break Dalton records as he entered his junior year of high school. Still, he took it all in stride, remaining an A student and volunteering with special needs kids. Nancy knew her son was aware of more in the world than pigskin. That didn’t mean his every desire was not to play college ball.

They walked out of the store hand and hand. Lauren led the way to the jewelry store; Nancy laughed as she followed along. In the store, she looked at the displays like a kid in a candy store. Diamonds, emeralds, platinum and pearls…Lauren hardly knew what to do. The former National Security Advisor knew she was spending some money today.

“Anything your heart desires baby.”

“Anything?”

“Yes. Go forth and shop.”

Lauren wanted to try on everything. Earrings, necklaces, rings and bracelets. When she asked how she looked, Nancy’s response was always beautiful. She did; there was no need to embellish. Lauren seemed especially attached to a topaz and platinum necklace that Nancy thought brought out her eyes. The jeweler was quick to point out the matching earrings to complete the set. Lauren tried them on, thinking they were perfect. At the register, Nancy paid with her black Amex. Lauren walked out with a huge smile. She was already planning a romantic dinner out where she would wear her new baubles.

“Oh my God Dr. McNally, hi.” A pretty African-American girl ran up to them wearing a pleasant smile. Lauren noticed she was a redhead with cocoa colored skin.

“Hi Kristin.”

“Oh my God, I can't believe you're at the mall.”

Kristin hugged her and wore a bubbly smile.

“How are you kid?”

“Great. Oh my God, I so wanted to take your seminar this semester but I had to flip a coin and Shakespeare won. Don’t worry though, I have to have my favorite prof one more time before I graduate.”

“Thank you, you don’t have to say that.”

“Oh my God, it’s so so true.”

“Thanks. Kristin, this is my wife Lauren.”

“Oh my God, it’s great to meet you.” She grabbed Lauren’s hand. “Lucky you, Oh my God, married to Dr. McNally. She’s so cool.”

“Hmm.”

“So I will definitely stop by during office hours soon…chat like we used to. I will bring the coffee and the cookies. Oh my God, it was so good to see you.” She turned to Lauren. “It was so good to meet you.”

“You too Kristin.”

“We’ll talk soon.” Kristin squeezed her hand. “Promise.”

“I'm looking forward to it.”

“Good. Bye.”

She walked away and Nancy looked at her wife. Lauren was aghast.

“Lauren…”

“She’s very pretty.”

“She’s a student.”

“And a redhead, and …is she a lesbian?”

“How should I know?”

“Apparently you two are close.” Lauren said.

“She’s a student and that’s all. I'm close to a lot of them. You think I want to fuck her?”

“What? No Nancy.”

“Then don’t say silly things that you don’t mean and will have to apologize for later. Do I need to kiss you here; remind you how much I love you?”

“I don’t need reminding.” She kissed her. “She’s awfully pretty though.”

“Yes, she is. However, she’s not much older than my own child is. You're much better than awfully pretty…you're super duper beautiful.”

“Super duper?”

“Most definitely. Let’s go home.”

“Yes ma'am.”

***

They headed for the bedroom when they got back to the house. Scooter was taking a nap while Fitz and Meenah watched horror films. Lauren was quick to get naked. Nancy watched as she put on her new necklace; it really did bring out her eyes.

“Tell me that I'm beautiful.” Lauren said, stretching across the bed.

“It would be an understatement.”

“You are so good at stroking my ego…among other things.”

“The kids are in the house.”

“I don’t care. C’mere, I want to tell you how sexy I think you are.”

‘Do you promise to be quiet?” Nancy asked.

“As a church mouse.”

“Yeah right.”

She laughed, slowly undressing as she made her way to the bed. Under the covers Nancy let Lauren show her how much she loved her.

“I love you boo boo. I love you, I love you. Mmm, you taste so fucking good.”

“No, you taste good.”

“I taste like your pussy.”

“Hell yeah.”

They cuddled close to each other and Nancy kissed her forehead.

“Baby?”

“Yeah?”

“I have a surprise for you.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

Nancy got out of bed, taking the box from her purse. Back in bed she handed it to Lauren.

“Open it.”

Lauren opened it and gasped. She looked at Nancy.

“Oh my God, why?”

“Why? Are you serious?” Nancy asked.

“Well you already bought me a necklace and earrings…you do so much.”

“Of course I do. I love you.”

“You really do, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. I always have and always will. You mean everything to me, baby. Its much more than three words.”

“Don’t make me cry Nance.”

She stared at the diamond and ruby Bulova watch that would perfectly match the ruby earrings that Nancy bought her the Christmas before last.

“Sometimes I feel like I don’t do enough.” Lauren said.

“Don't be silly; you do plenty. You take care of me and our entire family. We wouldn’t know what to do without you. We all love you so much.” She hugged her.

Lauren kissed her and wiped her tears. There was a knock on the door.

“Mothers, we are getting pizza. Are you hungry?”

“Yes!” Lauren shouted.

“OK. Jeremy and Drew are coming over.”

“I guess we better get dressed and join the family.” Lauren said.

“Especially since we won't get any pizza if we don’t hurry.”

They got up and started to dress. Lauren plopped on Nancy’s lap.

“I love you Dr. McNally.” She said.

“Love you too baby. Let’s eat.”

“I am hungry.”

“I just bet you are.”

***


End file.
